It is known to make such a connection by means of a ring that is mounted to turn on a plug, the ring including a thread for screwing onto a corresponding thread of the socket. The ring is tightened and loosened by turning it in two opposite directions of rotation.
Such solutions do not serve to avoid unwanted loosening of the ring, where such loosening affects the connection that is made and occurs in particular under the effect of vibration or of rotation of the cable on which the plug is mounted.
There exists a need to have a device for connecting a plug to a socket that reduces the risk of unwanted loosening.